


我爱你

by togki



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togki/pseuds/togki
Summary: ( FANFIC NOT IN CHINESE! )kevin has always been in love with the dumb jock who lived next door. until one day he started coughing up flowers, and it took a while for him to put two and two together.





	我爱你

kevin sighed while he laid down in his bed. It was a warm afternoon, and everything was peaceful. 

he rolled over to the side, trying to get in a comfortable position for him to doze off in when something caught his attention. you see, kevin and clyde are neighbors, and since most houses in south park are copy and paste models of each other, with an exception of a few perks, their window perfectly lined up. meaning, if clyde kept his blinds open then kevin could see perfectly inside his room. 

and when he looked out the window he was greeted with the sight of bebe and clyde cuddling on clyde's bed. 

the sight made his gut turn in jealousy, and his cheeks burn red in shame for invading such an intimate moment. he sat up, quickly shutting the curtains. his room was now dark, and he stared at his lap for a few seconds, taking in what he saw. it kind of hurt. 

but he had no right to be hurt, it's not like clyde even knew he existed anymore. 

 

he grumbled at his own internal conflict and flopped onto his back. the tight feeling in his chest made his neck itch. this sucked.  

he slowly positioned himself in a comfier position, starting to drift off into a small fantasy, where instead of bebe it was kevin who was resting his head on clyde's chest. 

kevin let out a content sigh as he dove deeper into his imagination, seeing himself trace his fingers along the stitching of clyde's letterman jacket as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. he could see himself looking up at clyde, smiling at clyde while he looked back at kevin with the same goofy smile he gives bebe, and only bebe, everyday. he could almost feel himself counting the beauty marks that scattered all over clyde's face. two on his left cheek, one above his lip, one under his right eye and one on the tip of his nose. he remembers admiring them when they younger and used to be close friends. 

he could clearly picture himself placing a gentle kiss on clyde's nose, whispering a small and quiet _"wǒ ài nǐ."_

and clyde would let out a shy chuckle, then would respond with,  _"ich liebe dich."_

 

kevin sat up, his lungs feeling as if they were swelling, he started coughing hoarsely. he felt like a fire was starting in his chest, like he was choking on something but he didn't know what. he continued to cough, desperate to get whatever it was out of his body. he started smacking himself on the chest until he started dry heaving and he felt something fall out of his throat. 

he spit it out onto his hand, relieved that the feeling was going away. he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes before examining what was in his hands. 

a yellow hyacinth flower laid in his palm, slick with saliva. 

"woah ..." kevin didn't really know what to do, he just coughed a flower. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update this soon, but for now i just want to know how many people would actually be interested in this story. i hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
